


Affection, Undying

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus & Lily have a fight that could lead to the end of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection, Undying

Remus was pretty sure this was the end of the line. Lily was fuming when he left, and probably rightly so, and he expected she would be gone by the time he got back. He decided to extend his walk by another twenty minutes to give her enough time to pack her things and be gone.

It wasn't that Remus was intentionally distant in their relationship. Truth be told, he was closer with Lily than he'd ever been with anyone. But having led a life where he couldn't trust anyone and being fearful of what could happen to them if he lost control meant that he was still learning as an adult what was appropriate behavior in a relationship. It had been rocky and Lily was so incredibly patient with him, but even he knew she deserved better than he could probably ever give her. This revelation might have left anyone else depressed, but Remus saw it more simply as just a matter-of-fact circumstance that, try as he might, he just couldn't avoid.

Tonight had been another fight that had become all too familiar. Remus was not a very social person and was admittedly a bit absent-minded at times, so he worked late, forgetting about the dinner party planned by his wife. It was not the first time something like this happened, and it also wasn't the first time it fell on the same night as a full moon. His absence would likely have irked any respectable hostess, but in their case, it led Lily to be even more concerned about his whereabouts and his safety. Arriving home after all the guests had left, Remus had no excuse.

Circling the block for the tenth time, he decided it should be safe to go back inside. He expected that if Lily was not gone yet, she was likely to be on her way out the door any minute. He entered the house and called for here. After getting no response, he ascended the stairs slowly, ready to go just go to bed after the long day and seemingly longer evening.

What he saw when he entered the bedroom left him stunned. Lily was standing there looking back at him, tears welled up in her eyes. He saw a half-packed suitcase on the bed and was about to offer her some help when he noticed what she was holding in her hands: it was her wedding dress. Lily had wanted a very specific dress for the ceremony that they were sadly unable to afford. Seeing how much it meant to her, Remus had taken on some extra work in the evenings and on weekends to save up and surprise her with it on the night before they were married.

He understood why it had moved Lily to tears. Not only did the dress mean a great deal to her, but it was tangible evidence that he loved her and would do anything for her. And this was a fact that was true - he was certain that he wanted Lily to be happy, whatever the cost. Even if it meant they weren't together, as long as she felt her life was fulfilling.

It wasn't clear to him how long he stood there frozen and lost in thought before Lily dropped the dress and rushed over to take him into her arms. They exchanged heartfelt apologies and spent the rest of the night reminiscing about all of the good times they had together over the years. And that is when Remus learned the lesson he taught to all of their children - never be afraid to do something to show the people you love just how much you love them as sometimes it can be a simple act or token of affection that makes all the difference...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [theaeblackthorn](http://theaeblackthorn.livejournal.com/) who requested R/L & a prompt of "dress".


End file.
